


Maintaining the Maintainer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [81]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry never thought about Ed that way before.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I just play in a sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining the Maintainer

The warmth of the day was almost enough to put her to sleep, but there was just too much work to do. Winry shook her head and slapped her cheeks, trying to wake herself up before Edward came for his leg maintenance. He’d called ahead – and Winry was still trying to get over that shock – letting her know when he’d be in Rush Valley and even confirming she had a place in her schedule for him. Winry figured it had to be snowing out in the desert for Edward Elric to care about her schedule that much; he generally just showed up without warning, automail completely trashed – but that was back before the Promised Day and the battle in Central City. Two years, he and Alphonse had recuperated with everything that had happened to them after their mother had died and that war that got Al’s body back; two years they’d stayed in Resembool, and only then did they decide to start traveling again. Alphonse had gone all the way to Xing, while Ed decided he was heading West, and they’d said their farewells at the train station in Resembool. 

“Are you meeting him at the station?” Paninya asked, when she’d heard Edward was coming. 

“Why? He knows how to get here,” Winry said, ignoring the funny little flutter in her stomach. 

“I was just thinking, if I had a boyfriend as sexy as Edward Elric - ”

“Sexy? Ed?” Winry’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Well, yeah,” Paninya said. “You do think he’s sexy, don’t you?” She cocked her head, confused.

Winry personally hadn’t thought about it much. Sure, Ed had a nice butt and thighs; and those broad shoulders. And his eyes were gorgeous. And yeah, she loved him. But she’d never really considered him sexy. 

This needed to be thought about more. 

X X X

“Hey.” 

Edward’s voice startled her, and Winry spun around, eyes widening. He stood in the doorway, a bag slung over his shoulder, eyes warm and sparkling. Winry felt a silly grin spreading over her face. “Hi, Ed.” She swept her eyes over him, the smile fading at the oil splotch showing on the leg of his pants. “What did you do?”

“Er.” His free hand scrubbed fitfully in his hair. “I, uh…” 

“‘You uh’ what?” Winry folded her arms, tapping her fingers on her bicep. 

“I kinda got into a fight,” Edward said, sheepish. 

“You what?” Winry grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down into the maintenance chair. “What kind of fight? How did you damage my automail? Ed, you don’t have alchemy any more – what did you think you were doing?”

“Hey!” Edward grabbed her wrists, his grip strong enough to keep her hands away from his pants. “It was a gun fight.” He tightened his fingers around her wrists to keep her from jerking free. “I was completely safe,” Edward told her. 

“How?” Winry snapped.

“Well…they weren’t very good shots.” Edward gave her a half-grin. “Not like Hawkeye. And I’d rather them shoot my automail than the little girl who was in the train station with me.” 

It felt like her eyes swallowed her face. “Ed.” 

“I’m okay.” Edward let go of her wrists, sliding his hands up her arms and over her shoulders. He stroked her cheeks with the rough pads of his thumbs. “I’m okay, Winry. Just a little banged up, and the guys, the police took them away.” 

“But,” Winry caught his wrists then, feeling his pulse beating beneath her fingers. Warm. Alive. Here with her. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

Edward leaned in, kissing her mouth warm and sweet and soft. “Absolutely.” 

Winry pulled away from the kiss. “That’s not what you’re here for,” she scolded. 

“Are you sure?” Edward chased after her mouth, stealing another kiss. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“What are you doing?” Winry squealed as Edward hauled her onto his lap, holding on when she tried to squirm away. 

One of his hands slipped down inside her low-slung coveralls, his warm palm cupping her butt. “What do you think?” he asked, nuzzling her neck. His mouth sealed over the pulse point in her throat, sucking at it to make Winry moan. “You’re tense.”

“You just told me you could’ve been killed.” Winry slapped his shoulder. “Idiot!”

“I was fine.” Edward moved his mouth up to her earlobe, sucking it between his lips. His hand squeezed her butt cheek, palming the soft cotton of her panties. “I knew what I was doing.” 

“Like now?” Winry asked breathlessly, tilting her head so Edward could continue his exploration of her throat, jaw and ear. 

“Hnn,” Edward hummed against her skin, his mouth moving on top of hers. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened to him with a soft moan. Winry could feel his smile against her mouth. Lacing her arms around his neck, she leaned back as Edward ran his warm hands over her bare stomach, making her muscles twitch and jump. His fingers dove into the front of her coveralls, loosening them so he could reach inside. 

Winry gasped as Edward tugged lightly at the curls at the juncture of her thighs. “Ed,” she whined. “What are you doing?”

His middle finger swept over the tight pearl between her lower lips. “And I thought you were as smart as me,” he teased.

“Ed,” Winry gasped. “This.”

“Hmm?” Edward grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. His finger still moved over her clit, sliding against her skin. He pushed it lower, circling her opening, pulling the moisture up with his finger and stroking her harder. “You’re so warm,” he said, “so wet.” 

Winry fought to stay in control of her body. “Ed, the door,” she groaned. “Still open.” 

“I warned off the pickpocket and Mr. Garfiel.” That cocky grin, oh god, she knew it too well. “And put up a ‘closed’ sign on the front door.” Edward kissed her hard, his teeth clicking off of hers. “Just so you and I could have a little time together.” Two fingers against her now, rubbing her rough and just right, touching off explosions that ignited her entire body. 

“Edward,” Winry moaned, clutching at his shoulders. Her eyes squeezed shut as his thumb circled her clit. Her spine arced, her head fell back, and Edward twisted so he could mouth her stiff nipple through her work top. His teeth closed on the nub of flesh while his thumb pressed against her hard. 

“Come for me, Winry,” he mumbled before he worried her nipple again. “C’mon.” His fingers pistoned into her, his thumb rubbing even harder. 

The sensations flooded her body. Hips jerking against his hand, Winry felt the fireworks sparking off inside her. “Ed!” she cried out as heat flooded her body, leaving her limp and trembling. 

Edward cupped her chin, her scent on his fingers. He kissed her, soft and warm. “Now that you’re all relaxed, are you ready to work on my automail?”

Winry reached between his legs, feeling something hard as steel there. “Are you sure I shouldn’t work on this first?” His eager grin was decidedly sexy.

Maybe Paninya was right.


End file.
